manston_airportfandomcom-20200215-history
Manston Airport Wiki
Manston Airport in Thanet, Kent is facing the possibility of closure by its current owner Ann Gloag. We believe Manston Airport still has a future and plays an important role in our local community. We have set out to to secure the future of Manston Airport as a popular, viable regional airfield. The airport is in the heart of Kent and would benefit local people by creating jobs and providing an excellent connection to mainland Europe. Flying through Manston Airport is simple, fast and stress-free - much simpler and quicker for many than driving to one of the London airports. On 15 October 2013, Infratil announced they would sell the airport to a company wholly owned by Ann Gloag, co-founder of Stagecoach Group. Manston Skyport Ltd took over the running of the airport on 29 November 2013. On 19 March 2014, it was announced that a 45-day consultation period into the closure of the airport had begun. Daily losses were said to be running at £10,000. The airport's chief executive announced that the airport could close on 9 April 2014. On 25 March 2014 KLM announced the suspension of their flights to Amsterdam from 10 April, leaving the airport without any scheduled passenger traffic. More information on the airport and its history can be found here . * Click here to visit the "SAVE MANSTON AIRPORT" campaign group on Facebook. * Click here to sign our petition on 38 Degrees, we currently have over 14,000 signatures against the airport closure. * Click here to visit the "Why not Manston?" campaign group * Click here for the latest Kent Airport News from "UK Airport News". Closure Updates and Campaign Efforts A public meeting was held at Acol Village Hall on 30 March 2014 to discuss the closure with Thanet MPs Sir Roger Gale and Laura Sandys. The minutes for this meeting can be found here. A radio inteview with Dan Light and MP Laura Sandys was also conducted on Academy Thanet FM. A bid for the airport was entered by a unnamed consortium found by Sir Roger Gale MP on Thursday 27th March 2014. This bid was then withdrawn on Wednesday 2nd April 2014 due to a "considerable gap" between the asking price and offer. The future of the airport appears to look more certain as discussions between management and Unite continue. It is revealed that business plans have been submitted by airport staff to managers for consideration and the consultation date could be extended. The possibility of a virtual airline by entrepreneur Joseph Hayat is also being considered. Unconfirmed rumours continue to arise about possible other bids put in for the airport. A press release was created by Oscar Maynard at the "Save Manston Airport" group on 6th April 2014 to gather more press interest, locally, regionally and nationally. A second radio interview was conducted on Academy Thanet FM with Dan Light. On 9th April 2014, members of the SMA group and the public waved off the last KLM flight after KLM Cityhopper's managing director said they would not ever be returning . An impromptu meeting was held, various interviews were conducted with TV and radio stations. Work has continued within the group, looking into various issues such as the possibility of a compulsory purchase order, having the land classified as of historic interest and collaborting with other support groups. The next public meeting will be held on 26th April at Margate Winter Gardens, more information can be found here. A vote will also be taken on the members of the committee at this meeting, current temporary committee members are as follows: Dan Light - Chairman Wendy Fraser- Group Secretary Keith Churcher - Group Spokes person Oscar Maynard - Research & liaison Advisor Dot Favell - Joint researcher Chris Suart - Events co-ordinator & joint public speaker Nick Deo - Facebook Administrator Group email savemanstonairport@outlook.com Save Manston Airport Media keep-manston-and-save-thanet.png|Keep Manston and Save Thanet|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/616428761764523/ Save_Manston_Blue.jpg|Save Manston (blue)|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/616428761764523/ Save_Manston_QR.png|Save Manston petition QR code (scan with you phone)|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/616428761764523/ press.png|Save Manston Airport Press Release: 06.4.13|link=http://1drv.ms/1mPPQw0 Category:Browse